


Story Idea Archive

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: Here's where I put random fanfic ideas both old and new that I came up with to eventually write but then decided not to. If you have any questions about them or would like to use these ideas yourselves, feel free to ask me in the comments!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a table of contents for my idea dumping ground.

[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/59802094#workskin): What Was Once Lost (FMA, AU)

[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/61086724#workskin): WYG/Without a Trace (Oso-san, AU)

[Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/62349526#workskin): Epic Oswald (EM, AU)

[Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/62554780#workskin): Symbiosis (FNAF, AU)

[Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/62552818#workskin): Fallen (Oso-san, AU)

[Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/65225479): PC Idea #2 (StH, AU)

[Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/65225566): PC Idea #1 (StH, AU)

[Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/65797279): Revise (BATIM, AU)

[Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/66321826): Supernatural idea (StH, AU)

[Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/66545992): Undertale idea (UT, AU)

[Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/66978934): Change in Plan (WKM, AU)

[Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/67192093): Roleswap (TMA, AU)

[Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/67656574): Werewolf (Oso-san, AU)

[Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/67980445): Roleswap (W359, AU)

[Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/67981360): Crewswap (W359, AU)

[Chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/68033818): Role Reversal (Portal, AU)

[Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/68332660): Do Chimeras Dream of Sunflower Fields (M3, AU)

[Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/68333983): Relocation (KH, AU)

[Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/68402020): Ghost!Arthur (MSA, AU)

[Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/69268035): Ageswap (M100, AU)

[Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/69416727): Mahoumatsu (Oso-san, AU)

[Chapter 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/69464460): Dark Rider (StH, AU)

[Chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/70315263): How to Live (Oso-san, AU)

[Chapter 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/70586385): Spirit (Oso-san, AU)


	2. What Was Once Lost rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the others, this one is rather old and was written on July 1st, 2018.

This is a brainstorming doc for one of my oldest fanfics ever: What Was Once Lost.

Or, as I like to call it, the story of How Edward Became An Unwilling Host of Many Souls And Struggles To Keep Hold Of His Remaining Humanity (And Sanity) In Order To Keep His Family Safe And How Winry And Al Realize This Change And Help Save Him From His Own Mistakes.

Okay. Here I am again trying to rewrite a two year old fanfic because a) I want to and b) I don’t want to leave it off with some open ended cliffhanger like I did the last time.

So I already know the story so far. Edward fights Father. He dies with a cryptic message that gets him a bit uneasy about his future, but before he can figure out the meaning to it, May’s cries reminds him of his current situation. Ed performs his final act as Fullmetal by transmuting himself to the Gate. He meets Truth again and offers up his own Gate. They accept his answer but denies the offer.

Edward’s all confused but unfortunately Truth apparently takes lessons from Father’s school of crypticism and gives him a confusing answer before peacing out. Edward gets roasted by Al before they both come back. He realizes his body weight has changed only to see that his right leg regenerated. With this sudden change still heavy on his mind, he pulls a Hohenheim and leaves Al, so he could protect them from himself.

However I’m going to take away that last part because honestly I don’t see Edward walking away from Al, Ling, Roy, Riza, May, Ling, Lan Fan, his dad, and Winry just because he’s turning into a homunculus. Mostly because Ed running away is kind of both out of character for him and would be hypocritical, especially considering how mad he was toward his dad for doing the exact same thing (i forgot the reason why he did this so i’ve just looked it up in the wiki and it’s actually pretty selfless).

ALSO Edward’s character development is going from being dependent on alchemy and taking on all the burdens himself (“I gotta get Al’s body back.” “I gotta stop Father.” “I gotta…”) to come to terms about relying on his friends and what else? Share his burdens.

Now I don’t know about you guys but having Edward run away as soon as he learns about being a homunculus is pretty much taking all the character development he had over the series and throwing it out the window.

So instead of him straight up bailing his younger brother, I’ll just have him being like ‘wait a darn minute. why is my leg back? is this a result of the greater sacrifice that i unknowingly made? ….nah it’s probably nothing. i need to relax more’ and just move on, cause honestly the brothers have already been through a lot and they deserve a break.

However, he does keep the thought in his mind. It’s just stored away until he goes back to it later once he and Al are living in Winry’s house for the time being. Once they arrive and get the reunion out of the way, he deals with the current and upcoming changes physically, mentally, and emotionally.

At dinner, Ed comes to realize something horrible. That despite seeing such tasty food, he can’t find himself to eat it. But when Winry points out how he’s not eating his food, he gets all nervous and starts to eat so they wouldn’t get suspicious.

This occurrence causes them to stop and wonder what’s going with him and if it’s serious, why isn’t he telling them? Both Al and Winry decides to investigate further. Meanwhile Ed’s making a list of all the changes he’s going through.

He doesn’t feel the need to eat or sleep (but he does so anyways not just to hide his changes from his loved ones but also for himself also denial? what’s that?)  
His canines are getting sharper. He bit his tongue while eating once.  
His eyes grow red whenever he’s emotional.  
If he gets hurt, whether fatally or not, his injuries heal really fast. However he gets this empty feeling in his chest. It gets even worse when he uses his alchemy.  
Apparently the emptier he gets, the more tired he feels. The more tired he feels, the more desperate he becomes. And the more desperate he becomes, the more his instincts start to kick in until eventually it takes over.  
However if he’s around people he trusts, the possibility of him giving in to his homunculi nature is lessened. And if he does end up like that, Al and Winry would be able to bring him back.  
This eventually comes together when one of them spots a glimpse of a red tattoo on his left foot. Turns out it’s a ouroboros symbol. Which means that he is somehow turning into a homunculus.  
So now that Al and Winry or one of them knows and tells the other, they decide to wait so they can hear it from Ed himself. But Ed is still attempting to hide that fact, not knowing that they already know about it.

Which eventually leads to “You can stop with the act.”

“Act? What act?”

“We know, brother.”

“....Was it that obvious?”

“It took me and Winry a while to figure it out, but we wanted to hear it from you first.”

“...Yes. It’s true. I’m turning into a homunculus.”

“But how? I thought that Greed was the last one since you gave Selim back to Mrs. Bradley."

“Yeah, turns out that almighty pain in the rear had a few tricks up his sleeves. Although I suppose it was kind of my fault.”

“..What do you mean?”

“I..I may have broken off a piece of his philosopher’s stone and got it into my bloodstream??”

“Ed..”

“It’s just a theory, although I can’t really try to find any evidence since it’s all gone with the wind.”

“And since Greed sacrificed himself to help us succeed and Dad's gone..."

“You’re the only human-based homunculi left.”

“Bingo.”

“So..what now?”

And so the three decide to tell the other people who were with them in the Promised Day. Some believed it, others had to see it, but all in all they knew that deep down the Fullmetal Alchemist is still the same short-tempered pint-sized brat with horrible taste in design they all know and love.

Eventually in the future, May and Al have children (or not! who knows) and Edward becomes their uncle/sworn immortal guardian. Only his loved ones, Ms. Bradley, Darius, Henikel, Jerso, Zampano, and the military knows about him being a homunculus and homunculi in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	3. When You're Gone/Without a Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original story created: May 14, 2018

Okay so the story as I remember it is as follows. One summer day, the six Matsuno brothers were chilling at the beach when all of a sudden a storm came rolling in. During the evacuation, Osomatsu spotted a lone child in the water and swam to save him. However, he dies after a wave crashing in while coming out. 

(Wow what with past me and putting Osomatsu in the wringer like this?)

After this event, the world then reborn anew, except the eldest doesn’t exist anymore. So in this reality, Karamatsu is the eldest and the six brothers are now only five. 

But that all changes when Kara receives a strange dream where he meets a man who, oddly enough, looks exactly like him. As they talk, he gets the feeling that he knows him from somewhere and is frustrated with not being able to remember. 

Seeing this, the man decides to do something which causes him to react to it without thinking. This act actually causes him to regain at least some of his memories of the previous reality, but not all of it. He tries to remember the rest, but Osomatsu stops him from doing so, saying that ‘he’ll cause his mind to shut down if he tries to force it back’. He then tells him that he needs him to lead the others while he’s gone as well as take care of them and himself.

Karamatsu, however, doesn’t really view himself ready to take on that role, in which Osomatsu replies rather cryptically that he isn’t going to be alone on this and that someone else is going to help him, although he doesn’t really know exactly who that person is.

He then wakes up albeit confused and continues the day wondering who the identity of the other person is. Eventually though he decides to just straight up ask any of his brothers if they remember their older brother as well, only to get politely interrupted by Choromatsu, who wants to have a talk with him. The two then go to a safe spot in the house where no one can hear them. 

Choromatsu proceeds to ask him if he could remember what happened the night before. Karamatsu takes a step back to recall the events that had occurred, only to find himself unable to remember up to his brother’s sudden disappearance. He puts two and two together and realizes that Choromatsu was the other person Osomatsu was talking about earlier. The two ponder over why they’re the only ones who remember their missing brother and decide on what to do next.

After that though, due to my past self not believing in sitting down and planning out the story, it went completely off the rails and I deleted it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	4. Epic Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: July 22, 2019.

Inspirations

  * [This picture of Oswald with his different forms ](https://www.deviantart.com/mickeymonster/art/Epic-Mickey-Oswald-174084845)
  * The concept of Hero, Scrapper, and Wastelander 
  * Just my love for the game and roleswaps 



So what’s the Epic Oswald AU?

It’s a simple AU where Mickey and Oswald swap roles, meaning that the former is the one stuck in Wasteland while the latter lives in Toontown.

‘But klonoa! Wouldn’t the story be the same either way?’ 

And the answer to that would be yes. The plot wouldn’t really change as a whole, but rather there will be some new elements to the story because these ideas are pretty cool.

  * The ink coming out of Oswald is a result of the Phantom Blot giving him a piece of itself when it takes him back to Wasteland. Much like the game, the amount of ink that floats off of him depends on the route you take. This change also gives him some side effects. 
    * More ink floats off of him when he gets emotional.
  * Paint and thinner isn’t wholly good or bad, it depends on what you do with it. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	5. Symbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: February 21, 2020

Overview 

Symbiosis: Interaction between two different organisms living in close physical association, typically to the advantage of both. 

Symbiosis is a FNAF AU wherein Michael Afton is possessed by Ennard rather than getting scooped due to the latter’s nature being more spiritual than physical.

TL;DR ver: FNAF meets Venom but with ghosts

Plot

SO this AU is focused on two families - The Emilys and the Aftons. The former consists of Henry, Laura, Charlie, and Danny. The latter consists of William, Samantha, Michael, and Tyler.

Now the adults have known each other since high school and are close friends. Same goes for the kids, as they grow up together. Everything is going well until one day Tyler Afton dies in a terrible accident. This tragic event not only causes immense grief and heartbreak, but also causes William to give up his passion and diving deeper and deeper into his despair, an act that will cause a rift between him and the rest of his family as he focuses on what he lost rather than what he still has.

That is, until he decides to pull a Victor Frankenstein (and a Doctor Tenma) by planning to create animatronics that could capture souls so he can use that very same tech to bring back his son.

Henry, seeing how much Tyler’s unfortunate death has affected him, tries to reason with him, warning him about the dangers of playing god and explaining why it wouldn’t work. But Will takes it the wrong way and soon an argument begins to occur that ultimately results in the end of their friendship.

So Will goes back to his workaholic ways, leaving Sam to take care of their child alone. Michael, who is already being ignored by his father, is forced to grow up and begins to seek out ways to get himself and his mom some money. Plus the Emilys were there to support them as well.

And for a while, things were looking up for the both of them. That is, until William up and vanishes. Gone. And then, one day, Michael does too. But unlike his terrible father, he _does_ leave her a note.

Okay. Now I bet you’re wondering where did he go? Well, intrepid reader, Michael went to one of his father’s facilities in search of any clues as to where he went. One thing led to another, and he gets bonded to an ancient spirit that’s been haunting the very same facility that he just so happened to come across. 

Now Michael & Ennard are on the move, following William’s trail until they find him.

Lore

In this AU, people like Michael are known as hosts whereas beings like Ennard are known as spirits. 

Much unlike the latter, hosts are extremely hard to find mostly due to organic bodies being unable to hold two souls at once which can end in different ways. Either the fading out and eventual death of the occupant’s/owner’s soul or the permanent merging of both, creating a whole new soul entirely. Inorganic beings, such as animatronics or puppets, who don’t have any natural souls makes it easier for the spirit to take residence without risk of fading. They’re called vessels. 

The guarantee of survival for the possessed being solely depends on the spirit’s nature and their relationship with them. If the occupant and the owner are at odds or one is controlling the other, this can easily result in the two fighting for dominance until either one is victorious or they both perish. 

But if the two could gain common ground and grow closer, not only will it benefit both parties but also give them the ability to synchronize as one. But like most cool things, it comes with a cost, that being without any training they will be left with gaps of memories after coming out of said state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	6. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: July 19, 2019

Fallen is a DeviMega/Religion AU fanfic.

Ichimatsu works as a guardian angel up in Heaven, to be more specific he’s Jyushimatsu Matsuno’s, the fourth brother out of five. At first he treated it as just his job, but over time he grew..attached to these trashy mortals, but hasn’t told anyone. 

The thing about Heaven, besides being a pretty okay place to live in, it has a lot of rules. Rules for every angel to follow regardless of what job they have. And one of the main rules of being a guardian angel is that you shouldn’t get attached to your clients. 

Should you ever break one of those rules, depending on whether it’s major or minor, you can become a fallen angel, a reaper, a demon, or devil and get kicked out of heaven.

Becoming a fallen angel or a reaper, however, are the lesser of four evils. A fallen angel is free to whatever they want without worrying about getting punished. And Reapers, despite their reputation, are very necessary in the cycle of life and death. 

But if you become a demon, or even worse, a devil? May Heaven help you, because you’ve got one big storm coming.

This is mainly why Ichi tries to keep his inner feelings hush-hush so he won’t get in trouble. Try as he might, however, he can’t get the yearning to be with them--to be human--out of his mind. So he decides to sneak out. Just one quick little visit and that’s it. He’ll go back. 

Unfortunately, he gets caught and is chased out, unknowingly doing their later job of exiling him for them. The next thing he knows he’s in an alleyway, injured. 

He stumbles out and finds himself on the surface (aka Earth). He freaks out a bit realizing that his wings are out which means people would notice him and he’ll get caught-

But then he remembers that only people who believe in angels and demons or the supernatural in general can see their external angelic/demonic traits. If an angel or demon bleeds, they bleed out ichor (gold for angels, black for demon/devils), but to a mortal who doesn’t believe it’ll just appear as blood. Even their heavenly or hellish auras would be perceived as just a sense of trust or danger. 

And since there’s very little believers in modern times, what all the mortals would see is a injured man wearing a strange garb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	7. Project Chaos Idea #2 - Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: January 13, 2020

This is essentially the game Sonic Unleashed in the Project Chaos universe.

It starts off the same way canon does except with some changes due to Shadow’s personality being different from Sonic’s. First off, he wouldn’t fall for Eggman pulling a “Doctor Wily” on him. He would be suspicious of this strange act and keep his guard up. Probably would pop a “what are you planning?” before he would get frustrated and would just trap him.

The pain he feels when Eggman uses his connection with the emeralds to prematurely awaken Dark Gaia is excruciating and changes him. However this form is not “Shadow, but fluffier” like in canon. 

  * First off, his body doesn't change too drastically, but rather remains the same in terms of height and weight. Appearance-wise though, that's a whole new ballgame.
  * His fur is darker, almost pitch black.
  * His chest fur becomes more wisplike, almost reminiscent of the wispy smoke that some of Dark Gaia's minions have.
  * His canines are sharper than normal.
  * His quills, hands, upper arms, and face have neon pink markings. The markings are a little reference to canon.
  * Both hands and feet have sharp claws.
  * His gloves and shoes are completely ripped off, leaving his hands and feet bare.
  * His eyes are the only feature that remains normal, except for the little bit of pink below the brown. They fully glow pink if Dark Gaia’s essence controls him or if he gets emotional. This will happen quite frequently due to Dark Gaia not only generating feelings of rage, spite, or paranoia, but also depression or despair which is bad for Shadow considering his rather calm nature.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	8. Project Chaos Idea #1 - Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: March 21, 2019

Okay, maybe in Project Chaos, instead of having Shadow take over Sonic’s roles in the realms, he’ll replace his own.

So way before Shadow got summoned into Camelot, stuff happened on the other side.

Arthur, a humble hedgehog kit (and Sonic’s Camelot counterpart), was soon crowned king by Merlina’s semi-demonic grandfather Merlin after taking out a sword (not just any sword but THE sword) from an anvil. 

He was then raised by the wise man into becoming the noble king of Camelot with Percival (Blaze), Gawain (Knuckles), Lancelot (Shadow) and Galahad (Sliver) by his side as the Knights of the Round Table.

After Merlin died, Merlina became the new Royal Wizard. Realizing that their realm is finite, she made the scheme of the game in order to make Camelot eternal, starting with the King himself. She took the scabbard from Arthur’s chambers and bewitched it with the curses of immortality and corruption, a act that Lancelot witnessed to after waking up to her spell casting.

When he tries to warn the other knights and the king about it, he’s too late for the king is already under her spell. However, while they’re forced to fight against him, the group realize that for some reason the controlled Arthur is actually holding back. The reason why is because since Arthur is Sonic’s counterpart, he has the same strong will as him and is internally fighting against the scabbard’s control.

Realizing what he has to do, Lancelot tells Percival and Gawain to take his son to Nimue’s lake so they’ll be safe, leaving him with his former king and Merlina. He attempts to fight the two, only to end up defeated and sealed away inside his own sword by the sorcerer. 

She then takes “Joyeux” (Arondight) to a island where no one can find it and proceeds to make her plan come to fruition. To combat this, Nimue is the one who takes action and summons a “valiant hero born from another realm, as cool and swift as the night’s shade.”. 

Meanwhile, in the normal dimension, Shadow is just chilling at home. Tails is asleep in his room and the teenage hedgehog is obviously reading some King Arthur book until he falls asleep in his couch.

Faintly he hears the sound of voices. Voices that sound familiar yet so different at the same time. He wakes up to find himself in a rustic house surrounded by what he perceives to be Amy, Knuckles, and Blaze. Except they have armor and swords?? And they’re comparing him to someone named Lancelot???

Once he hears the name however, he realizes that he’s actually in Camelot and that he’s currently in the presence of the King’s knights, minus one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	9. Revise

Original Date: July 28, 2017

Revamp Date: September 17, 2020

(-0-)

What is Revise?

Revise is a BATIM AU set before the catastrophic events of canon. One where Henry stopped Joey from making a really huge mistake, one that could’ve cost his very soul. 

Unfortunately, no good deed comes unpunished as strange things begin to happen, eventually leading the animator to wonder…

What did that circle do to him? And why? 

(-0-)

Plot (so far)

Much like the other iterations of this story, it starts with Joey calling Henry to his office so that he can help him with the ritual to make their creations come to life. 

Feeling concerned about his friend using black magic to get what he wants, he tries to talk him out of it, but it doesn’t work. With no other options, he decides to sabotage it only to either get stabbed or slashed by the knife Joey had on him. Either way the blood gets on the circle, but the spell doesn’t work. 

By that time, though, he’s more concerned about his friend getting hurt by his own careless actions than some magic. Meanwhile, Henry is drifting in and out of consciousness, having nightmares about voices and being chased by a beast that knows his very move.  When he wakes up, he finds himself in the hospital. Fortunately his injuries are not too severe, but he is in house arrest with his wife until they’re fully healed. 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, this is when strange things begin to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	10. Supernatural idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: September 20, 2020

Inspiration(s)

  * (Mario) The Music Box by Team Ari & Mario-Friend9/CorpseSyndrome
  * Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki



Summary: WIP

(-0-)

Plot Planning

After saving the day yet again, Sonic catches wind of rumors involving a manor/mansion and the mysterious power it wields. Thinking that power might be one of the missing chaos emeralds, he plans to go there and investigate. Tails and Amy offer to come with him, but he politely declines their request and goes alone for their safety.

Once he arrives, the house is pitch black and old. Fortunately, Sonic came prepared with a flashlight to help him navigate. As he searches for the emerald in the first floor, he finds a library. Feeling a little curious, he goes inside and explores. 

During his trek through the bookshelves, he spots one that looks fairly new compared to the others, so he decides to read it. Fortunately, it just happens to be a journal written by someone who was sent to investigate the house. Unfortunately, the account is rather swift, as they decided to leave the premises due to the suffocating sense of dread they received when they were inside. It then ends with them saying that if anyone were to find this book, they are to leave immediately lest they want to go insane by its curse.

Feeling surprised (and oddly curious), he decides to investigate further. Doing this, he learns about the existence of demons. Most importantly, the different levels of power one can have and their weaknesses.

All of a sudden, Sonic starts to feel something. Something bad. Recalling what he had read earlier from the journal, he decides that it’s best for him to leave. But when he gets out of the room, he discovers that the hallway has completely changed from it was earlier. Sonic being Sonic, however, he decides not to let it faze him and continue onward. Eventually he finds the exit, a door that feels a bit out of the place from the dark and gloomy surroundings he’s in currently. 

But before he can reach the doorknob, something grabs hold of one of his legs. Caught off guard, he looks down only to see it shackled to a long and winding chain that appears to be dragging him away from the door and into the abyss. Sonic being the stubborn guy that he is, he fights against it, only for his arm to get shackled as well. But he refuses to give in until both of his arms and legs are chained and is dragged away, losing his flashlight in the process. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	11. Undertale idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: September 19, 2019

Here’s an idea: Sans and Papyrus origin story (that has quickly became its own AU)! Inspired by Insomnia by wilyart.

The plot occurs after a neutral-true pacifist run. The monsters are on the surface and are beginning to slowly settle in with the humans after so long. Frisk hasn’t taken in the role of ambassador. I mean, they’re still a child in the end which means they still have to finish school and grow up before considering to commit to such a task which is understandable. 

However not all humans are willing to let bygones be bygones. One day, on their way home (in this story, Frisk chose to live with Toriel), they get caught out and chased by some anti-monster humans who threaten to kill them for living with the enemy. They call for help on their Alphys upgraded phone and the skeleton bros come in to hopefully defuse the situation. 

During the encounter, one of them strikes Sans with a knife. Due to him only having 1 HP, it’s effective. But as he begins to dust away, something within him just kicks in and before you know it, he doesn’t only have one magic eye but two. In contrast to his signature blue, it’s yellow. (Which i have now realized this is probably the pacifist equivalent of Undyne becoming the Undying in genocide)

After properly scaring the crap out of them with his new upgrade, he succumbs to his injury and blacks out, much to his brother and friend’s increasing worry. Drifting between life and death, he has this weird dream where he is interacting with some stranger that feels familiar to him. But before he can figure it out, he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	12. Change in Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: October 25, 2020

SO basically this AU of Who Killed Markiplier is called ‘Change in Plan’. The reason why it’s called that is because in this universe, Actor Mark doesn’t possess Damien’s body, but someone else’s.

Now the story goes like this.

Like in canon, Mark’s party goes exactly as he planned it to be. Same goes with the morning after as well. That is, until Mark ends up in the wrong body. Will's body. Now this causes Mark to lose it because he planned to jump into Damien’s body. So he decides to do what actors were known to do: improvise. And much to his surprise, it actually works. His plan is going perfectly, despite the huge setback. 

Until Celine shows up. At first, Mark freaks out a bit because he’s aware of her abilities and he’s afraid that she will be able to find out the truth if she uses them. But much to his luck, she’s more focused on the Manor and advises everyone to leave the premises. And they do. 

BUT unbeknownst to Mark, there is actually one person who isn’t quite so convinced by his acting skills. Damien, who unfortunately for him, knows Will just as much if not longer than Mark has. Now that he doesn’t know that Will = Mark yet, but he does have the suspicion that something is not right, which is one of the reasons why he goes back to the Manor after Celine tells him not to.

When that happens, he sees that ‘Will’ is there too. Alone, the two talk about the good old days when the three of them were children and about Mark’s death. During this, Mark decides to get rid of one loose end only for Damien to pull a reverse UNO by pointing a gun on his chest.

He then exposes him for lying and pretending to be the colonel and orders him to tell him what he has done to his real friend or he’ll shoot. Mark makes a cryptic retort about how the Manor would just bring him back alive which sends Damien off guard long enough for him to grab him by the neck.

As he struggles to free himself, Mark decides to make this scene more dramatic by saying something that only he would say or probably something like ‘Say hello to Will for me.’ before dropping him. Then he leaves.

Days soon pass after that. And then, Damien’s body wakes up, rises from the ground, brushes off the dirt off their suit, and exits the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	13. Roleswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created & Developed: November 9th, 2020
> 
> Rewritten: December 23rd, 2020

What if Martin & Jon swap roles? Or in other words, what if Elias chose Martin to be the Head Archivist instead of Jon?

Okay. Now I bet you’re wondering: why would he do that? Well, I think there would be two reasons for that.

  1. His CV. (I mean, if it got him to become one of Jon’s assistants, maybe in another universe it gets him to become their Boss (or Second Boss/Boss #2, as Tim would say))
  2. Underestimation (Like everyone else in canon, I can definitely see Mr. Stinky Eye Man believing that he’ll be the most incompetent Archivist and that he’ll probably not last long enough to get in his way (I’ll be preparing to give him the clown suit once the apocalypse happens))



BUT before I start rambling, I do NOT see Martin as the Archivist being JON BUT NICER. He is his own person, therefore he will do and make choices that make him different from the protagonist we all know and love. Whereas Jon would use his powers to gain knowledge for the sake of having it, Martin would use his powers to gain knowledge so he can use it to protect people and the ones closest to him.

With that in mind, I can definitely see Archivist!Martin being protective over Tim, Sasha, and Jon when another Avatar threatens to hurt, kill, or convert them to their side. (So much so that when he finds out about Not!Sasha after connecting the dots that both Michael and Melanie have given him, it would take him a while to control his anger (and an angry Marchivist is not one to mess with)) Speaking of Season 2, I can’t imagine him being paranoid of anyone. I mean, he could be, but I can’t imagine him stowing in it for too long like Jon did. And if he did, he would definitely be ashamed of himself for doing so. 

Also I’m not too sure on how he would feel about Leitner but I definitely know he would feel that Sasha or Jon or even Tim would’ve been a better choice for the job than him.

Speaking of Jon, let’s talk about him in this universe cuz he’s interesting. First off, him as a researcher would just be terrifying. (Just think S2!Jon until he gets called out for it and appropriately dial it down) Also, I would say that he and Martin wouldn’t really meet eye to eye especially considering:

  1. Martin is a believer of the supernatural and Jon is (supposedly) isn’t.
  2. Jon thinks he’s unqualified to be the Head Archivist (which is ironic because that’s the one thing that they would both agree on).



That is, until Prentiss happens and he offers to take him to his flat and he can’t understand why he’s being so nice to him when all he’s done was being mean-

Anyways, that and the events of the season 1 finale is the turning point of their relationship which eventually leads him and Tim defending Martin from Daisy and Basira when they believe that he is the one who murdered Jurgen Leitner.

ALSO I JUST REMEMBERED: I think that Martin would be very kind to Naomi and Helen as well as others who come in to give a live statement, including Melanie (who doesn’t like the Institute or Jon, much like in canon). Plus I can definitely see him being against compelling people and using his Archivist powers in general because he thinks that he might end up like Gertrude or Elias and Tim and Jon would immediately jump in and tell him that that is never going to happen nor will it ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	14. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea Created: March 18, 2020
> 
> Concept written: August 9, 2020

the story is centered around six boys. the one we are focused on in particular is one karamatsu matsuno, the second oldest of the six siblings who go to akatsuka high school. lately they have been getting news of a murderer on the loose, one who attacks people at night and advises people to stay indoors once it reaches nightfall. 

one day he is on his way home from school, but he is trying his best to go the fast way so that he doesn't become the next victim, he spots a injured dog on the way there and tries to comfort it so that he can take it to a nearby vet but ends up getting bitten or attacked by it instead. not wanting to hurt it too badly, he fights back and runs back home while being chased by the wolf hiding in sheep's clothing. fortunately he runs fast enough for it to lose him, however when he gets home he looks like and feels like a wreck. and it only takes someone to point out that he's bleeding due to him being laser sharp focused on coming home. 

once he does though or at least achieves his goal, he goes unconscious. when he wakes up, he finds himself lying in bed with his wound all bandaged up. but despite this, he feels oddly fine and doesn't really feel it like he should be. this, obviously, scares him as well as the others as they try to find out what exactly is happening to the brother they love and how this change will affect not only their lives but his lives as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	15. Roleswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: September 1st, 2019

Eiffel is the AI on the Hephaestus (Unit 82 (yes I named him after the last digits of his birth year)) and Hera is human. Pretty much a role reversal.

  * Unit 82 was originally a machine learning linguistics program that grew beyond its programming. A man by the name of Matthew Pryce is his voice model and one human he’s terrified of/hates with a passion.
    * Like his canon counterpart, he makes a lot of pop culture references (mostly due to Goddard giving him a list of movies and books to look into and left him alone, thinking that he wouldn’t understand them enough to like them due to not having any self-awareness whatsoever. They were dead wrong.)
      * And before you ask, yes he has seen Groundhog Day and pretty much everything that has to do with time travel.
        * “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Hilbert.” 
        * “Okay Victor Frankenstein…” “What was that?” “Right away, Doc!”
  * He also doesn’t like Hilbert. At all. Much like his fleshy counterpart, he would theorize that he’s up to something and how he might destroy them all. No one believes him, though. That is until around the end of Season 1.
    * As it turns out, those theories he was making was him making a loophole in his programming
  * AI or not, he’s still into social interaction, so he would ask if Hera’s there and Hera would say “I’m here.”
  * Thinking about the ending HURTS.
    * “And Eiffel, I-” 
  * Minkowski and Hera’s relationship starts off rocky at first, but over time become as close as they are in canon over the course of the story.
  * (Great, now I’m imagining Hera going through USS Nightmare, except she’s more a tech whiz than him and I can see her survive much easier than Eiffel did)
  * And then there’s the Dear Listeners and the whole implanting alien information into her head. (I guess, Hera would call one of the aliens Barbara? Better yet, Kate.)
  * Hera is one snarky AI and that doesn’t change with her human counterpart. As a plus she now understands death and doesn’t have to worry about living forever but now Eiffel does but at least he’ll have Lovelace around.
  * I wonder how Hera would react to hearing her own voice talking to them via radio.
  * AI!Eiffel and canon!Eiffel would be pretty good friends, if they were able to meet.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	16. Crewswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: April 4th, 2020

Here’s my interpretation of a Wolf 359 roleswap between the two space station crews in the drama: Hephaestus & Urania. Be in mind that this isn’t a personality swap, just roles. Also Hera & Hilbert will remain the same.

Roles

Lovelace ⇒ Jacobi

Minkowski ⇒ Kepler

Eiffel ⇒ Maxwell

Jacobi ⇒ Lovelace

Maxwell ⇒ Eiffel

Kepler ⇒ Minkowski

Ideas

  * Jacobi being the snarky but kind commander of the Hephaestus (and a alien clone because CALLBACK/nod to canon)
  * Eiffel having to deal with hearing his own voice outside and listen to himself die. Or Lovelace.
  * On the minus side, hearing/witnessing what the Hephaestus crew would have been like if they were on Goddard’s side is terrifying, especially with Minkowski.
    * But on the plus side we do get to see the swap!Urania crew having the same kind of familial bond the canon!Hephaestus crew have. :)
  * Maxwell getting the Decima virus and gaining alien blood in her DNA. :D
  * Kepler finding the plant monster. 
  * Maxwell/Jacobi/Kepler finding out about Hilbert’s plans.
  * Maxwell and Hera bonding!
  * Kepler doing a talent show and forcing the others to join in. Why? Cause he can.
  * Kepler and/or Maxwell hoarding things they weren’t allowed to bring. Why? Cause they can.
  * Minkowski & Eiffel possibly dying, leaving Lovelace to be the last member. :(
  * Maxwell possibly losing her memories :(
    * Kepler & Jacobi calling her Alana after she loses them :(
  * Jacobi’s version of the hour long special



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	17. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: August 7th, 2020

Roles

Wheatley ⇔ Chell

-(0)-

Ideas

  * Reverse!Wheatley and Reverse!Chell used to work in Aperture until Wheatley got selected to be one of the test subjects and Chell got selected to become a core.
  * Reverse!Chell was originally made to be a morality core, but much like canon!Wheatley, she was soon disconnected from GLaDOS and eventually got sent to storage amongst the other deactivated personality cores.
    * Chell speaks in Morse Code, a language that Wheatley doesn’t understand but over time he gets what she’s trying to convey by her expressions and the way she speaks.
      * Although the idea of him somehow remembering how morse code works and NOTHING ELSE sounds hilarious to me.
  * Reverse!Wheatley doesn’t remember anything from his past life except his name (which is Stephen).
  * Reverse!GLaDOS and Reverse!Wheatley’s relationship is quite similar to their relationship in canon (mutual hatred), except GLaDOS kind of lowkey admires his resilience (but she refuses to admit it until she gets potatoed & starts gaining her memories as Caroline back). 
    * I feel like her farewell song to Wheatley would be a bit different.
  * ALSO Reverse!Chell DOES NOT end up floating in space. She escapes with Wheatley because she deserves it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	18. Do Chimeras Dream of Sunflower Fields?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: January 1st, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)

Do Chimeras Dream of Sunflower Fields or DCDSF is a Mother 3 AU where the wrong twin goes out to fight the Mecha Drago, thus changing the story of the game as we know it but not too much.

Long story short, this is a roleswap between the twins of Tazmily Village/Town, Claus and Lucas. Although Claus was still the one who thought up of the idea, in this AU he never got the chance to do it because his brother decided to do it in his stead.

Just imagine.

Claus going inside the house to find his knife only to see that it’s gone.

Flint realizing that Lucas is missing and his brother had something to do with it.

The interrogation. And then, the search.

Claus dealing with nightmares of his mother and his brother and having no one to comfort him.

And while the overall plot of Mother 3 would barely change, there would be some differences due to Claus and Lucas having different personalities. Such as relationships with the main team, reactions, etc. But most importantly, Claus’ character arc would be much different from his brother’s.

Whereas Lucas’ arc/character development throughout the game was becoming more confident and assertive without losing his gentle nature, Claus’ arc/character development over the course of his adventure would be becoming more patient and mindful of his actions while still being the rowdy boy that he is. This is also why I believe that Claus’ PSI would be more offensive rather than supportive, in fact it might be similar to Ness’ in Earthbound (a game that I definitely need/want to finish).

The Masked Man, on the other hand, doesn’t really seem to change all that much at first glance compared to his canon counterpart, but I personally wrote him to be a bit more introspective and quiet (mostly due to lucas’ timid nature) but also more robotic thanks to Porky. (says terminated instead of die, doesn’t understand emotion that well)

He kind of reminds me of Rei from NGE and I guess that’s why I like writing him.


	19. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: October 20, 2020

So what’s the gist of the Relocation AU? 

Well, to make a long story short, it’s centered on the idea of ‘what if Sora never recovered from becoming a Heartless?’ and continues from there. Of course, like all canon divergent stories, this completely derails the original plot...

But who cares? Let’s just do it.

First, though, I should bring back my old timeline.

-(0)-

Timeline

  * Eraqus and Xehanort are taught under the same master.
  * Eraqus passes the Mask of Mastery exam and becomes the protector of the Land of Departure while Xehanort becomes a Seeker and begins to travel through new worlds.


  * They meet up again.


  * Eraqus finds out about his plans to make Keyblade War II and tries to stop him only to get a scar from his former friend.


  * Years later they both get students of their own: Eraqus with Aqua and Terra and Xehanort with Ventus.


  * Xehanort tries to train Ventus to forge the X-Blade, but it turns out to be all for naught after he refuses to use his darkness to defeat the Heartless.


  * Feeling impatient, he decides to take matters into his own hands and uses his Keyblade to extract his student’s darkness from his heart which in turn makes Vanitas. This causes some major repercussions as well as some interesting things as a result.
  * Xehanort takes Ventus to Destiny Islands and almost leaves him behind until he links to a newborn Sora and gets his heart fixed. 
    * This bond that the two of them share causes a bunch of things to happen. Such as:
      * Giving Sora (and by extension Roxas and Xion) the ability to use the Keyblade despite him not being properly chosen by a previous wielder.
      * Making Roxas and Vanitas exact doppelgangers to the duo. (Van looks like Sora, Roxas looks like Ven)
      * Giving Roxas the ability to use light as his main element. (Thanks to Xehanort purging the darkness out of Ven’s heart) 


  * Amazed by this sudden change, he decides to take the unresponsive Ventus to the LoD where he eventually wakes up from his zombified state with no memories of what previously happened cuz trauma and gets to become a student alongside Aqua and Terra. Thus the Wayfinder Trio is born.
  * ...Then everything goes down to heck. Terra ends up becoming one of Xehanort’s vessels, Aqua gets trapped in the Realm of Darkness, and Ventus goes into a 13 year old nap in Castle Oblivion, formally known as their old homeworld. (When you think about it though, Ventus’ fate isn’t all that bad compared to the others but it still hurts)



Anywho, fast forward to KH1 and everything goes as planned. **_Except_ **the whole Goofy and Donald leaving Sora thing just because Riku had the Kingdom Key cause that’s stupid. But back to the story. Sora has the Keyblade of Hearts after beating Ansem who’s currently possessing Riku and freaking stabs himself with it in order to free Kairi.

Now pause. We all know how this goes. Sora gets turned into a Heartless, finds his friends, Kairi somehow recognizes him and bippity boppity boo he’s back to normal. 

But not this time. Oh no, I’m taking this train off the tracks. **_This_ ** time he doesn’t get a chance to go back to normal. Instead he wakes up in Twilight Town. Getting this sense of deja vu (Call back to him waking up in Traverse Town), he looks around for anything that sparks him as familiar. He doesn’t. 

‘Welp’, he thinks to himself, ‘if that didn’t work, let’s try something else.’ And so he decides to think back to everything he had been through until this moment. Then he reaches to his latest memory: his sacrifice. His chest aches when he recalls that, mostly where he stabbed himself. Curious to see if he got himself a scar from that reckless act, he decides to look underneath his shirt.

It isn’t there, but he can still feel it. At this moment he then realizes that his skin color, his chocolate skin from so many days in the sun on the play island (you can take tanned!sora from my cold dead hands (thx to destiny-islanders for the new headcanon)), isn’t there either. It’s peach. And now that he thinks about it, when did he change his outfit? This isn’t what he was wearing before.

His mind reels from the sudden revelation. But before he could fully process this, he sees a corridor appear behind him from the corner of his eye and summons Kingdom Key. 

Except when he does, he finds out that the keyblade he summoned is different. And yet a small part of him can’t help but recognize it.

A man steps out. For some reason, he gets this weird feeling again except it’s stronger but doesn’t pay no mind to it. Instead he asks him questions. (He notices that his voice, like everything else, is different, but puts that note aside too.)

Much to his frustration, he doesn’t answer. Instead he tells him some cryptic stuff, gives him the name ‘Roxas’ to replace his ‘old one’ (he still calls himself sora cause that’s what his mother gave him and he prefers that one but doesn’t show it), and begrudgingly ‘joins’ him to the World that Never Was.

This event changes everything.

  * Kairi gets Kingdom Key/Destiny’s Embrace earlier than canon due to residing in Sora’s heart throughout most of the game.
    * She’s the one who defeats Ansem, closes the door, and journeys with Donald and Goofy to find her friends. They end up on Castle Oblivion.
      * I give the Kairi fans what they want.
  * Riku remains the same, ending up in Castle Oblivion with King Mickey after the events of KH1.



OKAY. Now that I have that settled, let’s dive more into Sora’s current situation. 

As of now, he’s a Nobody. But what makes him special to the rest of the Organization is that he has a heart. The thing is, though, it isn’t _his_. It’s Ventus’. Which means that on top of having his own memories as ‘Sora’, he has Ven’s (and possibly Vanitas’) memories as well. Fortunately, they’re locked, but at the rate of events that are happening in my mind as I’m typing this down…? It won’t be like that for long. And like the other fanfics before and after mine, there are going to be consequences to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	20. Ghost!Arthur AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: December 7th, 2020

What if Arthur died instead of Lewis in the cave?

The situation is still the same. The Mystery Skulls gang hear about the mysterious cave and venture inside. They reach a fork in the cave and decide to split up: Lewis goes with Arthur while Mystery goes with Vivi. 

Arthur is uneasy during the whole exploration because he can subconsciously sense ???’s presence in the cave. Midway in, he gets possessed, BUT what the demon doesn’t expect is him fighting back and warning their prey. 

Surprised, Lewis moves away from the demon’s intended attack, which causes him to fall. Mystery and Lewis try to rescue him, but fail. Vivi witnesses Arthur’s death and the three of them grieve. They tell Lance the terrible news and they all go to his funeral. 

NOW I have two ideas on what I want to do with Arthur.

Idea 1: When Artie died, he took ??? with him. On the positive side, ??? is unable to possess anyone else. BUT that means that it could take control of him at any time. Also Arthur has to spend his (after)life with a demon in his head. 

Idea 2: Art is a ghost, but no one seems to know where his body went. Hmmm..I wonder it could have possibly gone? Oh well, there’s no need to fret about it now, there’s a murderous plant lady on the loose after all ;)

Pros 

  * Lewis is ALIVE
  * Vivi has her memories
  * Arthur has both arms
  * Imagine Ghost!Arthur. 
    * Imagine him with electricity powers. 
    * Imagine him wearing a suit that’s like a mixture of his old clothes and Lewis’ suit. 
    * Imagine his anchor being shaped like a star, colored purple to contrast with canon!Lewis.
    * Imagine his version of the deadbeats. Orange lil ghosties with blue/red/purple stars..
    * Imagine what his obsession would be: to protect his friends. His family. 
    * Imagine what kind of house he would manifest using his powers!
  * Vivi using magic! Ice magic!
  * MSA gang protecting each other with their lives.
    * A family can be a ghost, an ancient fox yokai, a woman who is the descendant of a powerful samurai, and a chef. XD



Cons

  * ??? being ???
  * Arthur freakin ded
  * Everyone getting trauma, injuries, or both 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	21. Ageswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: August 24, 2020

this story is set in the Mob psycho 100 universe. more specificially, in a universe where in the kids and adults not only swap ages, but roles as well. this story in particular mainly focuses on the main trio: shiego, ritsu, and reigen.

in this au shiego is a adult pyschic, but like canon he doesn't really use his abilities so much due to them being really powerful. but one day in the middle of the rain, he decides to use his powers to do something like maybe he forgets a umbrella so he looks around to see if anyone is watching and just create a little barrier to shield his head from the rain. 

BUt what he doesn't expect is someone watching. and that someone is a young reigen arataka, a boy who is rather a bit of a misfit amongst his peers due to him loving supernatural stuff and being a believer so when he sees this man sitting in the park in the middle of the rain but for some reason the rain is not? reaching?? his head??? and he's all excited and shiego is a bit caught off guard because no one has ever really liked psychics like him because they find them to be terrifying and scary 

BUt this little boy isn't afraid not at all in fact he actually likes?? it??? and then he just blurts out this question like: "can u teach me how to do that!?"

and shiego is all like: s-sure? and so the (mis)adventures start and a new friendship is formed.

all in all reigen's relationship with mob mirrors his relationship with him in canon. i mean you got this sassy talkative child wanting to be a psychic (in contrast to mob wanting to be normal) and this introvert yet sincere 100% genieue psychic who decides to teach him and his brother is just like: hey you DO know that this kid doesn't have any powers right??

and he's like: you thought you didn't have any yourself when you was his age

and ritsu's all like: dang it he's right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	22. Mahoumatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description written: October 16, 2020
> 
> AU made: June 19, 2018

About

I’m not sure about the overall story yet, but the premise of this fantasy AU is about the sextuplets being born with magic coursing through their veins and living with said abilities.

Story (so far)

the story begins with two people: matsuno matsuyo and matsuno matsuzo. the two are ordinary folk living in the magical world of Akatsuka. soon they have babies, six perfect little boys. however, when they are born, they each share one thing in common: their glowing eyes, each bearing a different color. red. blue, green, violet, white, and sky blue. but when they look again, their eyes are brown, as if the whole thing never happened. so they shrug it off and begin their new lives as parents. 

but as time moves on, they begin strange things happening to their sons. the eldest and their second have differing body temperatures than the others, the former being very hot while the latter being very cold. their third and sixth each speak words in a language that neither of them know or understand and the last two have the tendency to shine brightly (literally) and disappear into the shade. 

realizing that their babies aren't exactly normal, they begin their research and learn about magic, including the signs and things to look out for in case there are such amongst anyone. and after looking at each and every sign, they had come to realize that yes their sons do have it. wanting to keep them safe, they decided to keep their sons’ abilities a secret until they were old enough to know.

little did they know that that day would arrive faster than they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	23. Dark Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: December 26, 2020

Overview: Sonic x Ghost Rider crossover AU. Sonic is Johnny and Shadow is the Ghost Rider.

Story (so far): Nicholas “Sonic” Parlouzer is a young teen who lives with his childhood friend (and crush) Amy and her family after his father and mother tragically died during one of their explorations. His idyllic life is soon to be cut short when he gets informed of his father figure being diagnosed with an illness. However, all is not lost when they learned that it could be cured through surgery.

On the day before he is taken to the hospital, he prays to Chaos that it will go well. However, someone else decides to answer his prayers. A being by the name of Black Doom, who tells him that he is able to cure Sebastian’s illness.

Sonic, who isn’t too reckless to automatically accept such a strange offer, asks if there’s a price. Amused by his wit, he tells him that in order to do it, he has to give up something in return. (Basically it's an equivalent exchange. Y’know, like FMA?)

Not trusting the mysterious figure before him, he decides to decline his offer. That is, until the being in question threatens Sebastian’s safety. Not wanting anything to happen to him or anyone else, he accepts the deal, but only if he promises to leave them alone once he’s done. Black Doom accepts it and the deal is made.

Everything returns to normal after that. Until one day he and Amy learn terrible news from Elizabeth after school: Sebastian is dead. Both teens are distraught by this and grieve in their own ways. Enraged, he confronts Black Doom. The being tells him that he has done what was asked of him and leaves the emotional teen with the promise that he’ll see him again in the future. 

Years pass. Amy is a florist and Sonic is honoring Sebastian’s memory by being an auto mechanic. One dinner later and Black Doom returns in need of Sonic’s assistance to defeat his unruly son, who has decided to find the Chaos Emeralds in order to gain more power and usurp him as leader of the Black Arms. If he defeats him, he will return his soul back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	24. How to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Created: July 18, 2015
> 
> Rewrite Created: January 10, 2021

Inspiration: The Guinea Pigs and the Mercenaries by kururingo

Okay so I have two ideas thus far:

  1. Three boys, each with their own abilities, are taken to a ‘daycare center’ where other kids like them are monitored and protected from those who would seek to harm and/or use them for their own goals until they are deemed ‘certified’ to be released back to the real world. After they find out the dark and harsh truth of the center, they opt to break out. (Basically it’s like The Promised Neverland but with superpowers)
  2. They are superpowered children who are ‘born’ and raised in said facility, but they still yearn to go outside. The adults promise to take them, but that promise becomes less and less sound as time moves on. Meanwhile, three mercenaries from the Flag Company are given the task to infiltrate and destroy the lab of their enemy who are using human experimentation to create soldiers that they can use for war. Eventually the three do just that, encounter the three boys, and decide to take them in.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


	25. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: December 25, 2020 

Okay so this story happens when one of the brothers spots a spoopy haunted house during their visit to an amusement park. Oso being the reckless idiot that he is, decides that it’s the next thing they’re gonna do before they leave, but due to some of them not wanting to go they ultimately decide to split into pairs. Oso, Choro, and Ichi go inside while Kara and Jyushi stay with Todomatsu.

At first everything is relatively fine until somewhere along the way Oso gets separated from the group. While trying his best to escape, something appears out of nowhere and grabs him from behind. He tries to fight them off, but they do something to make him go unconscious. 

When he wakes up, he is surprised to see that he’s fine. As if nothing happened. But if that were the case, then why does he feel like something’s wrong? Honing in on that feeling, he decides to head home.

By the time he arrives, he approaches an all too familiar scene. The whole family having dinner together. That is, until he notices something. He was already with them, enjoying life. 

If he hadn’t listened to his newfound instincts to look further, he would’ve ended up going down a very bad spiral of emotions and a massive breakdown. But he did. And what he found is worse than he could possibly imagine. 

The man sitting among them wasn’t him, but an  **_imposter._ ** The very same being who had separated him from the others and had not taken  **_his_ ** vessel hostage, but his own family as well. 

The thought made his vision go red in rage, but he managed to keep himself in check before it could sense his presence. 

This could not stand. He had to warn them. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/64883209)


End file.
